For The New Spider-Man
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A note for every Spider-Fan.


As some might remember, when I first published this. I said this… _ **Greetings, fellow Spider-Fans! My name is T8ECR34TOR, but you can call me, C. A little thing I'd like to mention to all of you is that I've been working my own good FanFictions for over a year now, and I had this exciting story in mind called,**_

 _ **THE NEW SPIDER-MAN**_

 _ **It's nothing like a Miles Morales or Son of Peter Parker story but something a little different, and I had thoughts on actually showing it, but with the other stories I have in mind, I've decided not to and let only one of you guys write the series for me.**_

 _ **If any of you are interested, than you can write your review and whoever becomes the first to review, can make the story and I'll Private Message you about everything that I want in the series. I hope you guys will like it, and will be interested in the plot and everything to this exciting series.**_

* * *

Then I changed the plan, deciding to show summaries of my work for this series. Now here it is again but written as like a little collaborated book. Enjoy.

.

.

.

THE NEW SPIDER-MAN

In this universe, all of the marvel characters are fictional.

It is the year 2022, and the United States is overrun by many criminals. No cop or government is strong enough to stop them. These many gangs and business bad guys have taken control of every home and city, and affected the lives of many young ones. Especially this one kid named Ryan Parker.

His story is that he is a young boy, and claimed to be not a care in the world, but that's not actually his story. It started when he and his parents were gonna take a vacation out of the city, but then their car got crashed because of a punkish gang. Ryan survived without any harm, but his mother's legs broke and his father didn't make it. Poor Ryan and his mother had to be moved into a hospital and be forced to be kept watched under the US government's eyes as well as almost every other family.

Because of these many bad guys taking over the U.S., the best thing the government could do was create their own registration act that would let every citizen to be kept watched under surveillance everyday, 24/7, and be forced to follow curfew and more laws that would almost destroy the meaning of democracy.

So that's how it's been for Ryan. 2017-2022. By the way, in 2022, Ryan's 13. These days he goes to school with a couple of friends, deals with bullies, and tries anyway he can to help his poor mother. And even though he never did anything too crazy or carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was never proud of the many crimes or how the government worked. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Ryan would always avoid a crime scene, try to stand up for the little guy, and be smart by sneaking away from the government's constant surveillance.

This was how Ryan's whole life was gonna look until one day, walking home from school, he found something that changed his life forever. He found a large box of Spider-Man comic books and took it home with him. Ryan read through every comic and everything about it was new to him. Mostly because the government had to shut down all public media stuff when this registration act began. From each comic, Ryan learned all about everything with Spider-Man's skills and morals, and saw that there maybe was a way to stand up to the criminals of the U.S. and the government's registration system.

So he trained himself on how to fight, how to be athletic, how to build, and do more, until he was ready to put all those new skills to use. To become the world's New Spider-Man! The thing about fictional characters is that they know how to motivate kids. So Ryan began his adventure. Every night he went out in his new suit to fought criminals and actually patrol the whole city.

As time went on…citizens in Ryan's home city were amazed by the New Spider-Man's (which is what Ryan liked to call himself) work. But they gave him quite cheesy names all the time. The government didn't like him as much as everyone else though. They wanted to hunt him down but let him continue as a superhero so they wouldn't look bad to the public. This just showed that they weren't better than the criminals.

Not only is the government Spidey's enemy, but so are the criminals because after Ryan showed himself as this hero, the government decided to release the comics again just to earn money. Many of those crooks got the comics and thought that the New Spider-Man was a real man with superpowers. So they spent their time trying to hunt him and take his powers to make a fortune by creating superhumans of their own. The government had the same idea, and many of them performed their own experiments. Some successful, others not so much. This created more danger, and all the more reason why Ryan wanted to continue this way as the world's hero.

* * *

Then came the order of the saga.

 _ **The New Spider-Man TV Series**_

 _ **The New Spider-Man Movie**_

 _ **Continuing The New Spider-Man TV Series**_

 _ **The New Spider-Man 2**_

 _ **The New Spider-Man 3**_

 _ **The Hope Heroes v The World**_

The chronicle of it all. BTW, if I was able to make this into a real tv franchise and you guys would ask how I would make, I'd say I would maybe just Marvel and Sony in charge of it, and it would be animated. It would have the same animation as Avatar and Legend of Korra.

Anyway, moving on…

* * *

Ever since Ryan Parker became the New Spider-Man, he became popular, gained new foes, and was beginning to bring hope back to the world. But still, when you gain foes then that means everyone you care about could be at risk.

The government always kept trying to keep track of Spidey's whereabouts but failed too, and if they found out that Ryan was Spider-Man then imagine how much trouble he'll get into for breaking the "law" (if you can call tyranny law).

Many of the baddies wanted to either kill Spidey or catch him to use his blood to create new superhumans.

As for Spidey himself, when he's just being Ryan Parker, he just has a struggle trying to avoid the daily surveillance and bullies, go to school, stick with his friends, and take care of his mother. It can be quite a nightmare for a 13 year old.

These were the many things that he had to suffer through, but went with it anyway because he needed to understand responsibility more and knew that this city still needed to be protected. So as time went on, he was being the city's protector, which eventually lead to the rise of more superheroes coming. Starting with his cousin, Michael Reilly. He's a 19 year old kid who lives in Florida, is a strong acrobat, martial artist, and one of the most overprotective relatives known to man. He cared for his family and was never proud of this registration system but wanted to follow it for his family's sake until he heard about the New Spider-Man.

At an instant, Michael travelled to New York, which is where Ryan lived, so he could maybe talk some sense into this new Spidey. Michael made it and even made his own costume to not only hide from surveillance but to get Spidey's attention. Afterwards they got together, and were surprisingly able to stop a tech crime spree, and from their line of teamwork they decided to remove their masks. Doing that created a shock to see who they were. Michael thought that this path was crazy until Ryan convinced him to stay and understand why this city needs a hero.

That was just the beginning because after teaming up with Michael and go through many more adventures, there came more young ones who were inspired enough to become heroes. And here they are.

.

.

.

Michael Reilly (already established) (Age: 19)

Alias: Spider-Teen

A strong man who didn't believe in hope until he became apart of it. And is usually called Spider-Teen just for laughs. He's like a combination of the Scarlet Spider and the 1999 Unlimited Spider-Man.

.

.

.

Alice Stacy (Age: 13)

Alias: Cosmo

A great friend who admired the New Spider-Man and became the first real SUPERhero of hope. A combination of Gwen Stacy, Nova, and Gamora.

.

.

.

Nicholas Alexander (Age: 13)

Alias: Fury Jr

A silent kid who's full of surprises. A combination of Nick Fury, Hawkeye, and Phil Coulson.

.

.

.

Max (Age: 12)

Alias: Max Rider

A kid who really knows what it means to be a vigilante. A combination of Ghost Rider, Raphael, and Casey Jones.  
.

.

.  
Daken Kong (Age: 16)

Alias: Don

The tallest and strongest member of the heroes of hope. A combination of Donkey Kong, Daken, and Hyperion.  
.

.

.  
Will Caesar (Age: 14)

Alias: Ape Man

A hunter with an unbreakable spirit. A combination of Man-Ape, Kraven, Caesar, and Knuckles.  
.

.

.  
Stevey Romanoff (Age: 14)

Alias: Captain Widow

A hero who likes nothing but trouble. A combination of Captain America and Black Widow.  
.

.

.  
Abigail Wayne (Age: 12)

Alias: Night Bat

A girl who knows fear but doesn't give up because of it. A combination of Bat-Girl and Night-Man.  
.

.

.  
Drake Blake (Age: 14)

Alias: Thor

A smart and strong kid who believes in hope not power.

.

.

.

Because of Ryan and his ways of heroism and responsibility, he inspired people by the thousands to become what they love and stand up for themselves against the criminals and the registration system.

But as for the enemies. While there are heroes that bring hope, there will be villains bring fear.

.

.

.

Harold Connors

Alias: Lizard Boy

A poor disabled kid who may families concerned about him, but is filled with more pride and anger than any one of Ryan's enemies.

.

.

.

Venom

Alias: None

Not the same alien that everyone knows and loaths but a new creature made from evolutionary DNA, and unlike most symbiotes, this charater doesn't require any host. All it wants is to destroy Ryan and his friends.

.

.

.

Rhino

Alias: None

An anonymous mercany that is much smarter than the classic rhino and can build tech that would be good enough to take out Ryan.

.

.

.

Walter Osborn

Alias: Dr. Goblin

After hopelessly attempting to defeat Ryan and his gang, Walter became a mindless mutated man with nothing to carry him but his own mechanical arms and the broken mutated arms he still bears, and with this form, he has nothing but the arms to command him on what to do and who to attack.

.

.

.

Robert Dillon

Alias: Electro

A prideful kid who wanted to become like Ryan, and he got his wish. But didn't expect the result, as he became an anti-hero that cared about glory and violence, which then made him a real adversary,

.

.

.

Erick Bound

Alias: Magneto

Someone who once admired the work of Walter Osborn then became corrupted with the wrong idea of Ryan's cause. So he now had the wish of wanting to become the most powerful figure ever.

.

.

.

With too many enemies around, having friends can make any hero strong.

* * *

For THE NEW SPIDER-MAN TV SERIES,

It goes over Ryan Parker's origin story, how the law of his home works, what his foes and followers plan, and he does the world's wall crawler.

The main villain of the series is named Walter Osben. His plan is to secretly hire every criminal mastermind and government agents to capture the new Spider-Man and take his powers so he can create a superhuman army.

As for the people of the city, many of them are left under the "big men's" mercy but many of the youth wanted to do something more. They wanted to fight back the same as Ryan, which is what leads to the origin of the Hope Heroes. A group of young people dressed as their favorite superheroes, fighting crooks to show everyone in the world that they don't need to rely on false law to defend themselves and hope for a better future.

The series introduces…Ryan Parker the New Spider-Man (obviously), Spider-Teen, Fury Jr, Captain Widow, Night Bat, and Thor. The entire series also continues even after the first movie until the sequel.

The heroes that are introduced during/after the movie are…Cosmo, Max Rider, Ape-Man, and Don.

.

.

.

As for episodes there were a few I had in mind.

Hope Is The True Key \- the second episode, about Ryan beginning to struggle with his double life.

Spider-Man's Sidekick \- the fifteenth episode and the first appearance of Michael Reilly.

Symbiotic Relations \- Ryan deals with the symbiote for the first time ever.

Time To Strike Back \- the pilot episode.

* * *

For THE NEW SPIDER-MAN MOVIE,

It may have some flashbacks and stuff about Ryan's story but it goes over how Ryan and the new team, Hope Heroes, have done their work perfectly. But Ryan begins to take the popularity a little too far. He begins to feel like a one-man show which makes the team begin to fall apart, giving Osben the perfect time to anonymously strike at the city. So the team soon have to learn how to stick together and understand that with the trouble the world is going through, they can't split.

At the end: Ryan and Osben go through a huge battle, and one of the minions blows up the building they're in. The entire place crumbles apart and it seems that Ryan is the only to survive. But then the minions return to the scene. They see that Osben is alive but close to the death, so the top minion (the one who blew up the building) took charge of the criminal business and saved Obsen by saving his brain. He placed his brain into a new body…which is what leads to the origin of…Doctor Goblin.

* * *

For THE NEW SPIDER-MAN 2,

Six months after the series finale. Ryan and the team have destroyed Doctor Goblin and his business forever. The entire city was safe and looked like there weren't gonna be criminals anymore. But that is never true. There came a new small gang of criminals that are the opposite of the Hope Heroes, and are proven to be more powerful. So with a new threat like this, the team wonder how far they can go to stop them and save more than just their city again.

At the end…(SPOILERS)…they defeated this new gang when Spider-Teen made the ultimate sacrifice. He destroyed the villains and himself. This lead the Hope Heroes to a great world of grief. In fact, it made Ryan quit being Spider-Man. So since he gave up then so did the rest of the team.

* * *

For THE NEW SPIDER-MAN 3,

Ten years later, Ryan and the team are much older now and have reached college. Ever since Spider-Teen died, everyone in the world gave into the idea of hope so they fought back and created a new government. There weren't anymore masked vigilantes or anything like that but there were better governments now. So when the team reunited (after being separated for so long) there were more gangs of young criminals forming up again, and they were planning on doing more harm than the foes of the past. So it was up to Ryan to let go his past and have the Hope Heroes return to save the world again…and it won't be the final time.

* * *

For THE HOPE HEROES VS THE WORLD,

Ryan and the team have stopped the "college kids" and have returned home as the heroes of hope. But the problem now was that the people weren't proud of their return. They have forgotten who inspired them to create a new government and now they're wanting them gone by creating their new kind of registration act all over again. But luckily none of the Hope Heroes agreed to that so instead of the heroes fighting each other, they're fighting the world.

At the end of it: the Hope Heroes become both stronger and weaker as they turn into a system of heroes. But then Spider-Man, Cosmo, and Ape-Man are fighting soldiers on their own helicarrier. They all fought amazingly until Spidey almost got his neck snapped when he was pushed. And as he was falling, Cosmo was trying to save him but his neck fully broke after he used his webs to help himself.

Ryan had shown himself to be dead, and not only that, half of the entire helicarrier blew up which almost killed Ape-Man. That was that. After that whole fight, the government was remade again and the Hope Heroes took over it, now protecting the world by hope and good will, not by control. Then came Ryan's funeral, which lead all the more reason for the system to continue and for there to be less villains now.

After the funeral, the founding members left, feeling devastated, especially Cosmo. Until she was alone and noticed a figure approaching Ryan's grave and whispered "Now comes…Project MM." That was something mysterious until she noticed who that figure was, and smiled knowing what's about to come next for her, Ryan, and the team.

* * *

That's still it right there. Almost the whole idea of what goes on for this series. I hope you guys still enjoy it and that it will eventually come true, and remember, if you wanna make it and get a better picture out of it, look for my work on DeviantART.

Speaking of which, Lowkeytimdrake, I remembered that you agreed to make the series for me. But in case you're too busy, or forgot, or changed your mind, then just know that I'm fine with that. It's no big deal. Also, for any changes I now make for this, it'll only be shown as an edited chapter here and not as an update.

So, have a good one, fellow Spider-Fans.


End file.
